3 Minutes
by urorhel
Summary: He thinks it funny, the first time he ever saw her he was on a job at a masquerade ball and more than a little out of his depth. Seems like they are right back to where they started.


_So I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this but hey I figured I'd post it anyway. Sorry for any mistakes, its late I have proof read but I'm sure there are still mistakes. An idea I had years ago from a fic I started under a different name ( I lost my sign in details, long story). May continue and expand this universe._

_Lets call this a Season 3, AU fic,_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from ''she''._

_He thinks it funny, the first time he ever saw her he was on a job at a masquerade ball and more than a little out of his depth. Seems like they are right back to where they started._

_..._

She's not entirely sure how she ended up here, it's hardly her regular gig but she was eager to prove she still has what it takes to work in the field, no she corrected herself, prove that she could still work in the field. She forgets sometime that she works in a place filled with secrets, lies, and dual identities. That there is a past, her past, that very few people know of. She doesn't fail to find the humor in the situation, that she started off her career attending these masked balls and that in her attempted kick start her career she's found herself right back at the start.

_'May I have this dance? _

An all too familiar voice shook her from her daydream. If she had been doing her job correctly she would of asked what he was doing here, what angle he was playing, hell after everything that had happened she should of slapped him right there and then, but all common sense seem to of left her at that moment.

…..

_'Yes._'

He feels like he waits a lifetime for her reply.

Hand extended, he takes it in his and leads them to the dance floor. He knows she cannot possibly be here alone and so tries weaves them in and out of the crowd until they are somewhat hidden.

…..

She cannot recall saying yes; all she remembers is extending her hand into his. In one swift and graceful movement, she is pulled from her chair and onto the dance floor. Still holding her hand in his, he weaves them in and out and people until they are hidden in the centre of the swarm of couples dancing, she suspects it is a move on his part to keep them away from prying eyes.

He stopped now; happy with his choice of spot he brings her close. One hand still holding hers the other finding it way around her waist to rest against her lower back, the moment she feels the skin to skin contact she curses herself for deciding to wear a backless dress tonight. He uses this movement to bring them even closer together, if that is at all possible. They start moving to sound of the music, it is not awkward, or stiff it feels all too natural, they fit like glove, the perfect pair moving elegantly as one round the dance floor.

…..

He knows that at times, his arrogance, his over confidence can hinder him in his exploits but tonight he thanks his lucky stars for his impulsive nature. A smart rational man would have kept his distance, you see someone who can break your cover, avoid them at all costs, it was an unspoken rule, but then again Julian Sark was never one to follow the rules.

One hand still holding hers he brings her closer to him, his other hand moves round her waist to rest against her lower back. A small involuntary smile appears on his face at the discovery of skin-to-skin contact. He doesn't realise he's doing it at first but his hand starts drawing loops and circles across her lower back and all of a sudden it stirs a memory in him, the same action but in a different time and place.

He brings her closer.

…..

When she was just a child she used to curl up next to her mother and they would watch old movies together. Grand love stories where young lovers would face and overcome many obstacles to be together, all wrongs would be forgotten and forgiven and the lovers would live out the rest of their days together. She sighs out loud, this is not a movie the past, their past cannot be so easily forgotten or forgiven and she stopped being that naïve little girl that believed in fairy tale endings long ago.

…..

When he was younger, he had the chance to be a different man then the one his is today. However, he was young and impulsive and the life he settled on seemed far more exciting than the one he left behind. Sometimes in his quieter moments, he wonders what life would have been if he had stayed on that path. After all, by the time, he was twenty he had what many spend half their lives trying to find and occasionally he wonders why he threw it all away.

You would have been bored, his mind supplies.

He has no doubts about that. Nevertheless, with her in his arms he thinks he might just be ok with boring. He takes a moment to look at her, she looks older but then again so does he, she has a more womanly shape then before he notes. He runs his fingers down her lower back, he swears he feels her quiver at his touch; her skin is soft and as silky smooth as he remembers. The main difference was of course her hair colour, now a deep rich red. He has seen her be many shades before but never red, it suites her.

…..

She can feel his hand on her back drawing lazy circles against her bare skin and much to her shame; it stirs something in her she hoped had died. It feels as if there is no air in the room, she can feel her heart starting to race, perhaps it is his, she's unsure they are so awfully close together and it feels as if he's moving closer. She thinks to say something; she looks at him for the first time since they have started dancing. Her mouth opens but no words seem to escape

All of a sudden, they have stopped in the middle of the dance floor. His brings a hand to her cheek and tenderly stokes it; the other is still on her back gently pushing her closer to him. Her hand reaches for his and she entwines them. His other hand moves from her back to cup her other cheek. She feels every so dizzy, his hand moves from her cheek slowly down her neck, she knows what is coming, knows that she should put a stop to it but she so swept up in the moment that she unable to process any rationale thoughts. Noses bump slightly and she swears she can almost taste him.

She whisperers his name, her eyes close momentarily an she can feel his breath upon her lips, there's this longing heat in the air and he seems to be taking an age to kiss her, he's taking so long even the music has stopped she muses.

…..

He wants to speak, to tell her how beautiful she looks tonight, how he noticed her from across the room before he even realised who she was but he can't seemed to find the words. He does not wish to come off like a bumbling schoolboy that is not who he is but she always seems to have a knack for making him tongue-tied. She looks at him as if she is going to speak but no words come out of her mouth. An in that one instant, when he looks into her eyes, he swears he can see all the pain that he caused her and his overcome with urge to try and fix it.

They stop dancing. He brings a hand to her cheek and tenderly stokes it as if he is trying to brush all the pain away. His other hand is still on her back and he uses it to push her ever so closer towards him. Her hand reaches for his and she entwines them. This gesture surprises him and almost automatically, his other hand moves from her back to cup her other cheek. His senses have gone into overload and all he can think about is how much he wants, no needs her. His hand moves from her cheek slowly down her neck, he knows that he should control himself, that they are in a room full of people, that this was not what he came here to do. Noses bump slightly and he wonders if he can convince her to leave with him for the evening.

She whisperers his name, it has been so long since he has heard his name said in that way. His lips ever so lightly brush against hers.

…..

The music has stopped.

The music has stopped and suddenly all her common sense comes flooding back to her. She breaks away from his hold; her breathing has become rather rapid and she is unsure if this is down to the heated exchange that was about to happen between them or her anger at herself for forgetting whom he is and who she is. If she were honest with herself then she would admit it was both those reasons. She takes one last look at him before she flees the dance floor cursing her stupidity

...

Somewhere in the back of his mind he notes the music has stopped and that is when everything comes crashing down around him. Suddenly all her common sense comes flooding back to her. She breaks away from his hold taking one last look at him before she flees the dance floor.

He wants to follow her, his desires to follow her, to try comfort her but that moment has passed between them and he should really get back to focussing on what he came here to do.

An hour or so later and he finally completes the task he has been sent here to do. He feels he needs a distraction; it has been a very long evening. He spots a group of young girls at the bar, just the distraction he needs, he makes a beeline for the redhead in the middle.


End file.
